


眩晕症

by Yuzu__Tvxq



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzu__Tvxq/pseuds/Yuzu__Tvxq
Summary: *双重人格/师生设定/年下*ooc预警*性爱有





	眩晕症

沈昌珉手抖把试管摔在地上的时候只觉得自己的理智也跟着一起碎了满地。  
他第三次做相同的实验，仍没有得出任何有效数据。出门前他在兜里揣了一包烟，这时候拆出一支来叼着，索性丢下一片狼藉去楼道里透气。  
室内禁烟，沈昌珉只站在窗边闻了闻味道。手机震动起来，他不耐烦地皱眉，摘了医用手套点开新消息，是一个过于熟悉的陌生号码。  
“你做实验的样子很性感。”  
沈昌珉低低咒骂一声，把烟捏碎了扔出窗外。有人在盯着他，并且已经持续了相当长的一段时间。一个匿名发来好几条告白短信的，即使拉黑了也换个号码不依不饶的人，就在他的身边。这个认知让他觉得烦躁极了。冬天风已经变得冷硬，他站在风口抖了几抖，刚转身就看到自己导师站在办公室门口看着他，像是在等他回神的模样。  
“郑老师。”沈昌珉点点头问好。  
“实验做完了吗？”  
“还没。我打碎了一个玻璃试管，现在正准备回去——”他一句话还没说完，就被男人挥挥手打断。郑允浩穿着米色高领毛衣，柔顺的黑发贴在脸侧，他还年轻，和颜悦色时看上去倒更像个学生。  
“上次你的报告还有些地方需要订正，实验的事情之后再说吧，不急在这个时候。”  
沈昌珉闷头应和，跟着他进了办公室。

 

十几页纸的文章被红笔勾画得惨不忍睹。室内很暖，这让沈昌珉觉得憋闷。他扯了扯毛衣领口，目光垂在纸面上，做出认真聆听的样子。可他站了五分钟，只看到郑允浩上唇左边有一颗痣，似乎是以前从未注意过的。  
“昌珉、昌珉？”郑允浩喊他，屈起指节用力敲敲桌子。沈昌珉慢吞吞地回过神来，像刚从冬眠里苏醒的什么动物。他点点头刚想说知道了，就听到面前男人叹气的声音：“最近你的实验做得很不好，交上来的东西也是。如果你接下来的一年多还准备用这个态度来应付我的话——”  
郑允浩把接下来的话收住了。他对学生向来耐心，批评大多都是点到为止。沈昌珉是他教过的学生中最特别的一个，聪明更英俊，却也比其他人多出些固执。他偏过视线打量身边的年轻人，沈昌珉头发有些长了，埋头听训的时候散下来一些，于是郑允浩只看得清他的鼻梁和下颌。  
他们相对着沉默了几分钟，郑允浩把论文放在桌上，沈昌珉蓦地抬起头直视他：“我没有应付您。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“您不觉得您对我的要求过于苛刻了吗？”青年粗重的呼吸声在室内突兀极了。郑允浩有一张对于教师群体来说过分英俊的脸，听到反驳微微皱眉的样子严肃又漂亮，可是现在没人顾得上欣赏。沈昌珉有一双琥珀似的眼睛，这时候仿佛结了冰，和生活里的不如意掺在一起，面上只露出许多忿然，“为什么我的同学就不需要每周交一次文献报告，也不用基础实验还要翻来覆去地验证呢？或许老师是在怀疑我的能力，而我确实也没能达到您的预期，做不了您眼里的好学生了。”  
郑允浩显然愣住了。大概是因为暖气，他的脸上飞了一层薄红。沈昌珉恶意揣测在男人算不得多长的教龄中大概从没有学生这样对他不客气过，他这样想着，竟然冒出些许无谓的愉悦来。他们沉默地对峙了一些时间，可能是几分钟，也可能过了更久。窗外渐渐黑下来了，沈昌珉觉得小腿酸痛。他低着头观察地板上的花纹，缓慢地把身体重心换了一个方向。  
“先回去吧，不早了。”最后还是郑允浩先开口，沈昌珉听到声音吓了一跳，抬起头只看到男人的半张侧脸。  
他想起自己晚上在酒吧的弹唱兼职，生硬地弯下腰鞠一个躬，说过抱歉以后转身走了出去。

 

沈昌珉久违地灌了些酒。他抱着一把木吉他上台，几首民谣以后索性放开声音吼了一首摇滚。他天生一副好嗓子，带点金属味，高中叛逆期时还偷偷组建了一个乐队自己做主唱，最后被狠狠抽了两顿才安分下来。  
刚喝下去的酒精冲昏了头脑，他抱着话筒飚高音到几近缺氧。眼前发黑的时候他听到周围的叫好声，摆摆手走下舞台，身边似乎有个男人给他递来一杯柠檬水，他抬头想要道谢，在昏暗摇摆的灯光中只看到一个过分熟悉的背影。  
“郑老师——”沈昌珉下意识地喊，可前面那个穿着墨绿色夹克的人连脚步都没有停顿。他随即笑了，觉得自己犯傻。手机震动起来，他穿行过放浪的人群走出酒吧，后门正对着一个阴暗的小巷，路灯照下来，他只隐约看到有两个人在拥吻。  
他接起电话，恶劣地放大了声音。交叠在一起的黑影分开了，在寒风中被吹到其他的地方去。沈昌珉于是笑起来，笑够之后才终于舍得分心给电话那端的室友：“怎么了？”  
“昌珉，刚才有本期刊寄过来了，我在上面看到了郑老师发的论文，你是二作，恭喜啊。我真是命不好，导师每天随便指使，连……”室友絮絮叨叨，接下来都在抱怨自己的不如意。他一句都没听进去，只记住了郑允浩把他写在作者栏，即使他只是整理了些实验数据和资料，实质性的工作却压根没沾过手。  
他推说自己有事，匆匆挂断电话。有条十分钟前的未读消息现在才弹出来，大概是刚才在室内网络不好。  
“昌珉，最近你先把我之前发给你的论文看一下，其他的事情就都先放放吧。今天是老师太着急了，我们慢慢来好吗？”  
他缓了呼吸刚要回复，紧接着又是一条信息，简简单单四个字，白底黑字格外刺眼。  
“想被你操。”  
沈昌珉把手机揣回口袋里，转身一脚踢在墙上。

 

沈昌珉去办公室没能见到郑允浩，只听说他是去城北的另一家大学参加学术研讨会。  
又过了三天，他扎在实验室里终于记录下了一些能用的数据。实验报告整理好了，他把那一叠纸放在郑允浩的桌上。他又收到几条匿名短信，说有些想他，也说他穿着黑色羊绒衫的样子很迷人。  
沈昌珉决定置之不理，只统统点了删除。临近学期末他开始忙碌起来。忙的时候人就顾不得想那么多，生气是件耗费心力的事，他试着把藏在阴暗角落里的目光忽略掉，让自己多做一些正事，起码像个二十多岁的样子，不要再轻易迁怒别人——尤其还是自己的导师，一个脾气温柔又对他认真负责的男人。  
周四沈昌珉起得很早，天还没亮他就坐上首班公交。出门前他困得紧，随手从衣柜里拿出件衣服套上，等上车冻清醒了，才发现那件前几天被自己愤愤塞进去的毛衫正服服帖帖地穿在身上。  
黑色高领，并没有什么特殊款式和花纹。但大抵是心理作用，沈昌珉对着车窗反光整理衣领，竟然隐约觉得看上去是要比平时更精神两分。  
如果郑老师也能这样觉得就好了，他想。他甚至还没能想明白自己为什么要早起三个小时爬去参加那场原本和他毫无关系的讲座——如果有任何学术价值的话，郑允浩自然会要求他跟随自己。这是在浪费时间，他一边这样告诉自己，一边心里又有些隐约的期待。他眼睛透亮，不是因为要去做一个勤奋的好学生，而是他正在去见郑允浩的路上。  
他为这件事而兴奋。  
这不是个好兆头，但当沈昌珉溜进报告厅后排，看到站在台上西装革履的郑允浩时，他就顾不上思考了。男人现在的样子对他来说是完全陌生的，英俊挺拔，额前的碎发也被发胶固定在头顶。金丝边的眼镜让他看起来要比平时更严肃沉稳。沈昌珉注视着他，竟然还品出些敬畏来，像不可亵渎的天神，是只能远远观望的。  
他拿起手机，偷偷打开了录影功能，在一瞬间他想起了自己收到的短信，并且也感同身受地觉得龌龊和愧疚。但他马上告诉自己，他是来听导师演讲的，和那一切都扯不上关系。  
他在当下并没能认识到这只是自欺欺人。  
沈昌珉来晚了，郑允浩的报告很快就结束。下台前男人环视观众席鞠躬致意，沈昌珉无意识地缩起身子，他又听了几篇艰深难解的论文和研究，被暖气烘着轻易就觉得困倦，最后索性起身离开。走廊里静悄悄的，他原本以为会空无一人，但刚出门地板上落着一片影子。郑允浩听到响动回过头，看到是他，一个微笑从嘴角牵起，连同阳光一起温和了他刚才站在众人面前的稳重。  
“昌珉，你怎么来了？”  
“郑老师……”沈昌珉有些手足无措，追溯到上次见面时他们不欢而散，而郑允浩显然已经不在意，即使他最后还忘记了给他回复短信。沈昌珉难得尴尬起来，像一只被别人捋顺背刺的小刺猬，对着宽容和温柔不知要作何反应，“上次的事情我好像还没给您道歉……”  
在他觉得自己的脸颊要烧起来之前，报告厅里骤然响起的杂乱脚步声解救了他。散会了，人流渐渐涌出来，沈昌珉向前两步和他并肩，然后两个人同时迈开步子。郑允浩在乱哄哄的环境里放大了声音，抬起手腕给他展示时间，深色的大衣挂在手臂间荡起弧度：“没关系，快中午了，老师请你吃饭吧。”

 

他们在学校附近找了家装修漂亮的日式餐馆坐在靠窗的位置。到饭点了，里面闹哄哄的，大多是聚餐和约会的学生。简单点过菜以后郑允浩又让服务员添了热水。他一双手捧着瓷杯，手指交叠，沈昌珉由此发现男人中指上有一颗痣。  
除开学习指导，两个人私下相处不多，沈昌珉后知后觉出许多不合时宜，开始思考如果郑允浩问起他为什么会在这里时该如何编造圆满。  
但郑允浩并没有说什么，只是端起杯子喝水，他还穿着西装，看上去与周围格格不入。沈昌珉少见他露出整张脸的模样，他偏头看着窗外，却只是盯着玻璃上男人的倒影出神。郑允浩看上去要比从前他见过的更正气三分，即使他对他说话时仍声调柔软，也一如既往的耐心。  
沈昌珉突然觉得紧张，这份心情莫名其妙却来势汹汹。他观察郑允浩眉目的轮廓，从额头到嘴角，和外面的景色融在一起，就显得像是风景的一部分了。  
“昌珉，吃饭了。”郑允浩直到开始上菜才喊他。他从桌边存放餐具的抽屉里取出一双筷子递过去，沈昌珉急急忙忙地抓过来，触碰到男人的指尖。他愣了一下，抿起嘴角很快收回手，似乎什么都没发生。金属制的筷子上，体温是郑允浩的。沈昌珉不知所谓地想，将猪排饭中的咖喱和米饭混合起来。大概是因为不用再面对面出神，开始吃饭之后两个人之间的气氛反而放松些许。郑允浩嘴生得秀气，吃饭动作矜持，寿司也习惯分两口才吃完。偶尔有米粒掉在桌面上，他清清嗓子掩饰自己的局促，面前凭空出现一张纸巾。  
空气里混杂着许多交谈的声音，加上暖风和明亮的灯光，在寒冬里更显得烟火味十足。郑允浩抬头看坐在面前的人，大概是因为窘迫，他只匆匆与他对视一眼就垂下眼睛，脸颊上带着淡淡的血色：“谢谢。”  
“老师——”沈昌珉喊他。郑允浩慌忙抬起视线，他的眼睛藏在镜片后面，疑惑又天真，三分正气于是散得干干净净。  
“您觉得我这件毛衣怎么样？”  
他脱口而出，把原本要说的事忘得一干二净。

 

深冬时沈昌珉开始把每日的锻炼挪进学校室内。健身结束后他坐在椅子上平复呼吸，抬手灌了大半瓶水，更衣室门被推开时细微尖锐的吱呀声让他吓了一跳，忍不住咳嗽起来。  
“昌珉？”他听出是郑允浩的声音，拖长了，带着些鼻音。青年匆匆忙忙套上干净的打底衫，站起身理顺自己还毛躁的头发。他看到穿着亮黄色厚实大衣的男人从排列整齐的衣柜中间闪出半个身影，脚上的皮鞋明晃晃地反着光。  
“您……找我有事吗？”沈昌珉的语调迟疑。他与踩着清脆脚步声靠近的男人对视。郑允浩脸上带着一种奇异神色，是他从没见到过的，轻佻的艳丽的，在日光灯苍白光芒下竟然也显出风情万种。  
男人推着他走到房间的最角落。刚才集合的哨音吹过，原本被球队成员占满的更衣室里已经空无一人。郑允浩把外套扔在椅子上。他走近他，直到呼吸相闻。  
沈昌珉完全愣住了。近在咫尺的时候他第一次注意到男人眼角和脸颊有不明显的疤痕，看上去是很痛的。他听到自己心脏跳动的声音，比运动时更要快上几分。他想叫一句老师，问问他发生了什么，为什么他看起来竟然要比平时更漂亮一些。但郑允浩动作更快，直接堵住了他没出口的话——用嘴。  
因为太过诧异，沈昌珉没能马上推开他。男人的嘴唇柔软，带着点凉意，大概是因为刚刚才进到室内。沈昌珉尝到他嘴里浅淡的烟草气息，混杂了不知哪里来的甜味。他抬手抵住他的肩膀，但郑允浩一把握住他的手，扣紧了，让他使不上力气。  
沈昌珉这才发现男人力气是很大的，一时间让自己也动弹不得。有汗水顺着他脸侧缓缓滚落，郑允浩帮他擦掉，眼睛缓慢地眨了眨。他黑眼仁几乎占满整个眸子，天生无辜，即使已经三十出头，做这种表情也不显得腻味。  
“昌珉。”他压低声音喊面前的人，像在偷情。他们很快重新吻在一起，湿漉漉的、火热的亲吻，唇齿相贴。这奇怪极了，但沈昌珉已经顾不得思考对错。他晃神想起之前郑允浩帮他订正作业的样子，在暖光灯下，他总是用温柔缓慢的声音把每一个错漏指出来，然后笑着夸奖他进步，说希望他下次可以做得更好。即使他闹过脾气，最后甚至连道歉都不了了之。  
沈昌珉慌张又惶恐，在这个短暂无人的公共空间。他紧握的手心里是一层细密汗水，可无法否认，他还带着些隐秘的兴奋，觉得如果能更进一步的话——  
郑允浩舔了舔嘴唇，跪下来，伏在他身前。沈昌珉的运动裤轻易就被松开，他垂下视线，正对上一双湿润的眼睛。郑允浩隔着一层布料抚弄他的性器。男人的手骨节分明，生得精致漂亮，像被精心打磨过的瓷器。沈昌珉从刚才就硬了，喉咙间压着些不合时宜地喘息。郑允浩发现了，于是轻轻笑起来，用牙齿咬住自己心爱学生的内裤边缘，缓慢地把它扯了下来。  
沈昌珉已经完全勃起的阴茎弹出来打在他脸上。这意料之外的场面让青年僵直着身体没法活动，只看到自己平日里一向正经认真的导师伸出舌头舔弄他的性器顶端，脸上甚至还有刚才蹭到的痕迹。他的嘴唇殷红，在灯下泛着水光，一颗小痣活色生香。  
——如果能更进一步的话，也没什么不好的，或者说，好极了。  
更衣室的角落并不十分隐蔽，沈昌珉靠在墙上，甚至听得到外面男生打球的声音。不过快感急匆匆地顺着神经漫上来，他不再想推开他，甚至还恶意地向前顶弄两下。  
“郑老师，”他索性放松下来享受，眉尖舒展开里面尽是恣意，“没想到你口活这么好。”  
郑允浩张大嘴，尽力也只能吞进去一半。他很快就觉得脸颊酸痛，于是停了停，只用手上下动作：“你没想到的事情还多得很呢。”  
他句尾的暗示意味实在过于浓重。因为快感沈昌珉只半睁着眼睛，稀薄阴影把他五官衬得更英俊深邃。听了这话，青年居高临下，用阴茎抵上郑允浩还泛着水光的嘴唇：“那就麻烦老师，总要帮我做到底吧。”

 

接下来的几天沈昌珉再没见到郑允浩的身影。他给男人发了两条短信，都石沉大海杳无音讯，还是室友去找导师批改作业的时候在办公室听到半句，说郑老师生病了，向学校请了整整一周的假。  
沈昌珉想不出他生病的样子，满脑子都是之前男人跪在他身前面色潮红又妩媚的模样。他回过神来的时候察觉到自己硬了，索性拿出手机给那个备注仍旧恭恭敬敬标着“郑允浩老师”的电话拨了过去。  
他以为他不会接，可是没两秒机械铃声就被一个温软声音取代：“喂？”  
沈昌珉轻笑一声，对面骤然安静下来，他几乎可以察觉到郑允浩屏起的鼻息，是热的，带着点甜香和水汽：“老师，听说你生病了。”  
“啊……是的，要下周才能见面了，最近你可以看看之前的文献。”郑允浩说话间夹杂了点咳嗽，他嗓子是有点哑，但听起来并没有什么大碍。沈昌珉眯起眼睛，他想到了自己把精液射进男人口中之后他也是这样清了清喉咙。  
“老师，”室友去了实验室，于是青年愈发放肆。他靠在墙边听着郑允浩的声音自慰，压低了声音喊他的名字，“希望能早点再见到您。”  
“如果没什么事的话——”对面的声音慌张短促，像只被揪住尾巴的猫。于是沈昌珉笑起来，他一眼瞟到放在书桌上的假期留宿申请表，放任自己的喘息漏进电波中：“是有事的，老师，我假期想要留宿学校写论文，但是忘记提交申请表了，不知道您的公寓有没有空房间，房租我可以付给您。”  
对面沉默了一会儿，却没有挂断电话。沈昌珉极有耐心地等他，直到他高潮之后郑允浩才又出声，带着鼻音轻轻应了句“好”。

 

沈昌珉照例在周五晚上去做兼职。  
推门时喧闹的音乐扑面而来，他工作的酒吧大抵算得上清净，除了周一晚上固定的狂欢时间外很少像现在这样热闹。沈昌珉一眼看到舞台中央正在跳舞的男人，那里是原本他该表演的地方。  
男人穿着简单大方，修身毛衣和牛仔裤都把他的好身材衬得一览无余，笔直修长的一双腿和挺翘的臀部让他看起来性感极了，可更要命的是那张脸，微挑的眼睛里混合了天真和放荡，是沈昌珉见识过的诱人表情。  
他从没想过平日里端庄的导师会站在酒吧跳艳舞——算不上低俗，看起来却处处勾引。男人在灯光下腰肢柔软游刃有余，每个动作仿佛连指尖弧度都精心打磨过，总会定格在最漂亮的模样。  
沈昌珉坐在吧台边端详他。他索性和领班请了假，毕竟现在气氛热烈，也根本不需要他去唱什么歌词浮夸的烂俗情歌。  
郑允浩很快就累了，在灯下他甚至看到他甩出的汗水。男人坐在舞台边要一杯冰水，灌下去之后就抓起外套离开自己煽动起的燥热。沈昌珉看着他背影，刚才在众人面前他摇摆身体的模样还挥之不去。他跟上他走进呼啸的风里，外面冷极了，沈昌珉刚出门神智就被吹醒了大半。可他却像是还在震惊和晕眩之中，无法自控地走在男人身后，步履不停。  
郑允浩仍旧是纤细的，他只穿了一件单薄大衣，风把衣摆吹起，看着就冷极了。可他像是没感觉般地沿着街道走下去，路过车站，路过街边色彩艳丽的霓虹灯，好像一个流浪者。沈昌珉想叫住他，问他为什么明明没有生病却要请假，也问他为什么会出现在这种不合时宜的场景。可他只是着迷地盯着他的高挑背影，仿佛如果他错开一眼，男人就会消失在茫茫夜色中再找不到踪影。  
在走过第三个街口时郑允浩停住脚步。他推门进了二十四小时营业的便利店，一扇玻璃门轻巧地把他们两个人隔开。沈昌珉站在风里看他消失在货架之间，突然觉得冷。他如梦初醒般，视线停在身前拖长的影子上，只感觉自己可能是疯了。  
已经是夜里十一点，沈昌珉站在路边打车。他走得稍微远了些，转过一个弯，到郑允浩看不见的地方去。伸出来拦车的手很快冻僵了，沈昌珉一边跺脚一边在心里把自己骂了一百八十个来回。街道上很安静，他听到有人走近的声音，还没转身手背就贴上一个温热的纸盒。  
包装上结了一些水汽，最后变得冰凉又暖。沈昌珉回过头，郑允浩的笑容淡而妥帖。他还拿着一个饭团，也是加热过的，塞进青年的衣兜里。说话时他语调平缓，就像是平时指点作业时的声音：“早点回去吧，路上填填肚子。”  
沈昌珉措手不及，有什么话都忘了，只愣愣地点头。一辆出租车恰好停下——或许对谁来说是很不凑巧，但这都不重要。男人于是开了门把他塞进车里，轻声道了晚安。  
车开走了，沈昌珉回头望站在路边的人。郑允浩的表情模糊在夜色里，看不真切，像一幅晕染开的油画，只有色彩是柔和的。他下意识捂住口袋，香和热散开来，手心也暖了。速食的味道没有多好，沈昌珉其实是挑嘴的，但他又想，偶尔拿来做夜宵也不错。

 

考试周终于结束的那个周末郑允浩开车来接沈昌珉，还帮他把行李箱搬上后备箱。一路上两个人都没怎么开口，沈昌珉只一手撑着车门斜斜地凝视他，看他藏在黑发下的耳朵和侧脸精巧的弧度。车里开了暖风，郑允浩脸被吹红了，像是一颗熟透的苹果。  
男人的公寓不大，两室一厅，刚好够生活而不显得过于局促。一进门沈昌珉就被玄关处摆着的几个巨型毛绒玩具吓了一跳。郑允浩赶忙把一只瘫倒在地上的长毛兔扶正，露出一个颇为尴尬的微笑，对他说欢迎。  
沈昌珉眯了眯眼睛，对这样奇异的摆设视而不见，只恭谨回礼。  
他们简单地参观了房间——过于干净的厨房、临时加了一张床而显得拥挤的书房。客厅采光极好，这时正是下午，阳光铺了满地，浅色的布艺沙发搭配灰色毛毯看起来干净又柔软。沈昌珉注意到窗台上摆了几盆绿植，除了一颗仙人球看起来还生机勃勃之外，其余几株绿萝都叶片低垂，一副没精打采的模样。  
郑允浩注意到他的视线，急匆匆地解释到：“前几天太忙，可能是忘记浇水了。”  
“以后我会帮老师记住的，”沈昌珉拎起箱子放进房间，“总之还请您这段时间多多关照了。如果您不介意的话，以后的三餐都可以由我来负责。”  
“啊，厨房你可以随便用，但是我可能不会经常在家，你做自己爱吃的就好了。”郑允浩笑着从衣柜里拿出一套干净睡衣和毛巾摆在他的床上，只说自己还有工作，就马上离开了。

 

沈昌珉等到凌晨三点。  
他早困了，只无意识地按动遥控切换电视频道。午夜时就连屏幕上都不再热闹，他呵欠连连，却是铁了心要等屋主回来。  
没有什么工作能拖到这个时候。沈昌珉心里一清二楚，他在躲他。  
可罪魁祸首没有躲避的资格。他想不明白郑允浩怎么会在更衣室的荒唐性事过后对他能逃就逃，明明当时是男人先跪下来引诱他，用他红艳艳的嘴把自己的阴茎含进去吮吸，还用眼神潮湿地盯着他不放。他这样想，甚至有些咬牙切齿了。  
郑允浩推门的时候沈昌珉下意识看了眼手机屏幕。三点四十三分，他坐在沙发上挺直脊背，像个抓到另一半出轨的可怜人，做好了直面他浪荡爱侣的准备。  
男人显然很是吃惊。他从未想过沈昌珉会执拗地一直等他直到深夜，站在门口一时间没了动作。还是青年先起身走过来，于是两个人就在布偶做见证者的玄关处静静对视。  
郑允浩身上的酒气扑面而来，完全掩盖了他出门前清淡木香的甜味。沈昌珉打开顶灯，于是男人咽喉处的唇印和绯红脸色都无处遁形。  
“你不是说要去工作吗？”沈昌珉觉得愤怒，这份来源莫名其妙又站不住脚的愤怒甚至让他忘记了面前人的身份。他把那些可笑的敬语丢在一旁，上前两步语气咄咄逼人：“这就是你的工作？不知道的人还会以为你在夜场卖身呢。”  
这几乎已经算得上侮辱，但另一个当事人显然镇定得多：“昌珉，”他轻声喊，他已经累了，耳朵里属于酒吧的金属摇滚乐还没抖落干净，这让他觉得头昏脑涨，“有事我们明天再说可以吗？该睡觉了。”  
郑允浩叹口气，踩掉鞋子赤脚踏在地板上。他松弛的样子也迷人极了——沈昌珉不由自主地想，但是他马上想起自己熬夜的目的，于是又质问他：“你是在躲着我吗？那天明明也是你先来找我的……”  
“昌珉，那次我们都很开心对吧？”郑允浩打个哈欠，含混不清地说，“你这样子可真英俊，不过我们得先说晚安了，我的男孩儿。”  
他关了灯，走进卧室合上门，房间里一时就安静下来，只有电视屏幕在墙上映出花花绿绿的光斑，和沈昌珉微微发红的脸色。

 

等他醒来，房间里已经空无一人。  
沈昌珉有点不满，可好像也是意料之中。他们到现在也还是师生关系——只是可能不那么普通罢了。他能住在这里本来是郑允浩宽容和善，并不代表他就有资格过问郑允浩的私生活，更谈不到为这个生气的地步。南北通透的明亮房间总能让人心情松缓。他想到自己入住两天还没有认真参观过郑允浩的公寓，端着一杯牛奶四处观察了起来。门口东倒西歪的玩偶被排列整齐，窗台上的叶片低垂的绿萝也终于得到了关照。厨房是整洁而没有烟火气的，只在墙上挂了一个点缀着粉色蝴蝶结的围裙。沈昌珉靠在门边想了想男人围着它做饭的模样，有点滑稽，又有点可爱。他自然是不常做饭的，会手忙脚乱，最后没准还会端出一盘黑乎乎的、难以下咽的东西，然后因为羞愧而脸色微红，也许会道歉，也许说下次会努力做得更好。  
他不由自主就露出一个微笑，突然想到自己该把这种心情称之为喜欢。  
喜欢——这样一切就都说得通了，更衣室里半推半就就接受了的荒唐性事，寒风中固执的尾随，想要和他住在一起，在等不到他回家时也会焦躁不安。沈昌珉拿起手机点开郑允浩的号码，他觉得男人必定也是喜欢自己的，但他可能因为身份过于矜持，所以这件事由自己来做也没什么不妥。  
但好像……沈昌珉的手指停在通话键上，他想到什么，原本兴奋的神情渐渐冷淡下来。他关掉通讯录，又开始觉得迟疑。  
好像见到的郑允浩对他不总是同样态度。有时更艳丽更大胆，总喜欢撩拨自己，甚至对性也坦然直白，还有时他似乎成熟稳重，温柔有余却不够亲近，像是所有模板中的好老师模样。沈昌珉出了会神，思考这个似乎有些难解的问题。他想起两个人的第一次见面，那是在入学面试中，郑允浩坐在他的对面，在几个上了年纪的教授的包围中显得格格不入。沈昌珉早听过他的名字，说他年轻有为，研究做得出色，为人也端正。不过那天他紧张，忙着回答问题，记住的只有郑允浩一双漆黑的眼睛在阳光下像透着光的模样。从这里起始，他想了很多旧事。不过很快，他就败下阵来。地板上的灰尘在阳光下明晃晃的，沈昌珉是个习惯整洁的人，索性收拾了思绪帮着郑允浩开始整理卫生。  
直接告白也可以，无非是接受或者拒绝。他下定了决心，拖出客厅角落里的吸尘器，第一次踏进郑允浩的卧室。  
房间里除了床头的两只小鹿玩偶就再没其他多余装饰，浅色的羽绒被看起来蓬松柔软，和这里的主人似乎如出一辙。沈昌珉把被子边角细细铺平，目光在扫到床头半开的抽屉时就再也没能静下心来。  
想知道更多关于他的事情，关于那个漂亮的、总是温顺偶尔艳丽的男人。沈昌珉隐约扫到像是影集的封面。他做贼心虚般地看了看门外，坐在床边拉开了抽屉。  
是本边角已经有些破旧的相册。他再回头确认身后空无一人，在寂静的房间里甚至放轻了呼吸声。看得出郑允浩是个颇有些恋旧又有仪式感的人，每年生日的照片按照时间顺序整整齐齐排在前几页，甚至还标上了拍摄地点。沈昌珉第一次见他十几岁的样子，努力挺直了身子笑着，甚至还能看到两颗虎牙，与现在的男人相比，有着完全不同的朝气和张扬。  
好像随着年岁增长，每年陪着他过生日的人渐渐少了。从全家福到朋友簇拥，再到一个人捧着蛋糕淡淡微笑，近几年仿佛更潦草了些许，画面中间只剩了一个插着蜡烛的奶油蛋糕，独自营造出花团锦簇的氛围。  
沈昌珉突然不想再看了。他匆匆忙忙地把相册放回原位，站起身把自己坐出来的凹陷铺平。整理床垫时像是被什么东西划伤了手，他慢一拍才觉得痛，抿了抿出血的指节，蹲下抽出一本轻飘飘的病历册。青年这时候突然慌了神，坐在地板上一时间手脚无措。他直觉自己要得知什么了不得的秘密，神情严肃下定了决心才翻开一页。医生的字龙飞凤舞地伏在纸面上，他皱起眉仔细辨认，看了又看，才勉勉强强分辨出“身份识别障碍”这几个字。

 

郑允浩依旧很晚才回来，但沈昌珉已经不再为这件事生气了。他甚至在下午时出门做了采购，熬好甜粥温在锅里，等着男人回来时给他端上一碗填填肚子。  
他终于又看起搁置了小半个星期的英语文献，赤脚坐在客厅被自己清理干净的毛毯上，是全然放松的模样。郑允浩开门的时候他刚刚洗完澡，空气里还飘着些水汽的热。沈昌珉只穿了T恤短裤，搭着一条毛巾在脖颈间有一下没一下地擦头发。看到郑允浩进来，他一双眼睛都像是被点亮了，去厨房捧出盛好粥的白净瓷碗，笑着和男人问好。  
郑允浩手还冰着。他一时间还没反应过来这是怎么了，但暖的温度漫上来，和香甜气息都让人觉得熨帖。沈昌珉握住他的手腕，好像邀功一样地说：“老师你看，我今天把房间里收拾了一遍，是不是整齐很多？”  
“昌珉……？”  
“昨天对老师说了很过分的话，是一定要道歉的。”他低下头只露出仍旧湿漉漉的头顶，像只下雨天时不知道从哪里跑来的猫，“所以可以原谅我吗？”  
“不用这样的，昌珉熬的粥很好喝。”因为面前人的郑重，郑允浩甚至有点手足无措了。他一眼瞄到屏幕上的论文，仿佛抓住了救命稻草一般：“你今天在看文献吗？有没有遇到什么问题？”  
沈昌珉于是把电脑抱在自己腿上，把自己的笔记一条条展示给他。他向郑允浩那边轻轻挪了挪，又倾斜过身子，终于顺利地和他肩头相抵，甚至发梢上落下的水都浸湿了另一个人的衣服。  
不论什么时候谈起学习郑允浩都拥有过分专心和热情的姿态。他索性把粥放在茶几上，指着屏幕讲解的样子像是站在课堂上。沈昌珉侧过视线看他在暖光中漂亮的侧脸，他看到他的疤痕，想要触摸也想要亲吻。他不由得心猿意马了。  
“老师。”他忍不住压低了声音喊身边的人。郑允浩睁大眼睛等待他下文，但是沈昌珉只一错不错地望着他，眼神专注又真切。不知道是不是灯光不很明亮的缘故，郑允浩甚至还能看出些许迷恋。  
他突然觉得自己耳尖发烫。  
房间里一时安静下来。郑允浩带回来的烟味和沈昌珉身上沐浴露的清甜混杂在一起，像是某种不知名的香薰味道。沈昌珉着迷了一般，也许就是男人的漆黑眼睛带着某种神奇的魔法，可以把人的灵魂收藏在里面，让所有人都无法自拔地爱上他。  
他凑近了他。郑允浩抿起嘴唇，似乎有些紧张。沈昌珉终于可以确定他就是那个总是对他温柔贴心的男人，给他批过作业，也为他在冷夜里买过热乎乎的饭团。  
“好像和我在一起的时候老师总会脸红。”他说，好像是疑问，却又一副胜券在握的模样。  
“什么？”  
“这么晚回来，老师也一定也累了吧，”沈昌珉先挪开了视线，装作没注意到男人骤然放松的神情，“论文的事情我们可以明天再讨论，您现在要先去洗澡吗？”  
“啊，好，昌珉忙了一天也辛苦了，一会儿这里我来收拾就好。”  
他们同时站起身，沈昌珉把毛巾递过去，在郑允浩伸出手时结结实实地攥住他的手背：“麻烦您把这个挂进浴室吧。哦还有，老师明天也要出门吗？”  
“我……”男人停顿一下，只觉得一把火从两个人肌肤相贴的地方烧遍全身。他像是思维停滞般地顿了顿，然后才接着说，“不了，明天我都在家。”  
沈昌珉点头，笑起来才会露出的大小眼看起来可爱极了：“那，老师晚安。”

 

郑允浩被抵在书桌前的时候难得慌了手脚。他想要推开他，可却被更年下的人抢占了先机。沈昌珉一只手用狠劲捉住他手腕，半强迫地把男人架上红木桌子。郑允浩想要说些什么，只是刚张嘴就被青年吻住。沈昌珉明显是生疏的，舌头探进去横冲直撞，像初次迎来春天的鹿。他急切地伸手解开男人的裤子，那次更衣室发生的一切正在重演，两个人的角色却完全交叉了位置。郑允浩颤抖着，半是紧张半是兴奋。他感受到沈昌珉手指微凉的温度，惊恐地察觉到自己硬了。  
“你不是说有问题要……”  
“是有的老师，你为什么不告诉我呢？”像是质问的声音灌进他的耳朵。郑允浩想要问他在说些什么，但他看到沈昌珉皱起眉略显冷淡的样子，就没有办法再继续思考下去。心脏好像被抓紧了，所有羞耻、兴奋、挣扎和自我厌恶都拧在一起，最后他才开口，喊了一声昌珉就失去下文。  
“我看到了你的诊断书，原来和我猜的一样，”沈昌珉俯身，细细舔弄他的耳廓，说话时潮热的气息让郑允浩腰都要软下去，“最开始我以为是另一个你喜欢我，不过后来发现——”  
他笑了，伸手抚弄郑允浩的性器，声音玩味又恶劣：“我比想象中还要更受欢迎。”  
“所以每次找我批改论文的时候是不是都在想着被我上是什么滋味呢？老师可真是狡猾。”  
“昌珉，”男人抓住他的手腕，发烫的掌心里出了一层细密汗水，“别说了……”  
沈昌珉抵住他额头，目光锋利还带着点凶狠：“为什么，难道你不喜欢我吗？当初是你先来招惹我的，现在总该付出些什么吧。”  
他像一头刚长成的狼，野心勃勃。郑允浩禁不住他的视线，抬起手遮挡住自己的眼睛，从喉咙里呜咽一声，就这么射了青年满手。  
“不是我，是另一个、他……”  
“是你，”沈昌珉不听他的辩解，手指就着精液探进男人湿热的后穴，“在学校总是留我下来的不就是老师吗？”  
“还有啊，短信不全都是另一个你发的吧？我猜的出来，夸我穿黑色毛衣好看的也是你。”  
他亲吻郑允浩被汗水浸透的眉尖：“你看我现在穿着这件衣服正准备操你，你是不是已经很兴奋了？”  
其实根本无需回答，郑允浩发泄过之后还半硬的性器就已经说明了一切问题。可能是另一个人格占据了许多明艳活泼，他身上有着中年男人用不到的、过于丰沛的羞涩，听到沈昌珉的问题，就不由得感到难堪。他只好把头埋进他的脖颈间，发出像是幼年猫崽一样细弱的喘息声。  
“为什么要害羞呢，”在面对这样一个总会在成熟稳重之余无意识露出些柔软模样的男人时，沈昌珉欺负人的念头又开始膨胀躁动，“老师的后面好像很期待的样子，一直夹着我不放。”  
他另只手掐在郑允浩的腰间，指尖落进腰窝，每一次颤抖都被握进手心里。男人说不出话，只是抓紧了他。  
沈昌珉到底也没多少耐心，感觉郑允浩后穴稍微松软之后就直接抱起他的腿架在腰间。他低下头轻轻触碰男人的脸颊，哄骗一般地说：“帮我把裤子解开好不好？”他尚嫌不够亲密，顿了顿，又在句尾补上一声允浩。  
实实在在是情人间的絮语。  
郑允浩于是受了蛊惑。他放开沈昌珉的手臂，颤抖着去松他牛仔裤上的纽扣。动情时郑允浩的指尖仿佛都泛着粉色，他试了两次没能成功，抬起头湿漉漉的目光有些无措。  
沈昌珉低低地骂一句，最后一只手潦草地把裤子褪下，性器直接顶到了底。

 

是痛的，痛极了。郑允浩一张脸都皱在一起，抿着嘴唇小口喘息。沈昌珉停了动作等他适应，被火热的后穴紧紧裹住的勃起涨得发痛。他俯身贴近他，细细亲吻他的脸颊和眼角，尤其对那些疤痕情有独钟。  
“你真美。”沈昌珉哑着嗓子，像是叹息。  
郑允浩闻到他蓬松头发上的熟悉香味，是自己用了好几年都舍不得换的柑橘味道。他是个有点守旧的人，喜欢安定抵触变动，和寄居在身体里的另一个郑允浩一点都不相似。  
可先喜欢上自己学生的，偏偏还就是他。  
那些想着沈昌珉眉眼自慰的夜晚好像还没远去。明明不该答应他住进公寓的无理要求，可那天郑允浩听到电话另一边隐隐约约的喘息声，自己也好像兴奋起来，带着不该有的下流想法——他总还是期待的，就像现在这样，他在和喜欢的人做爱。  
郑允浩终于松缓了神情时沈昌珉全无预警地开始动作。他并无多少经验，只凭着天性大开大合地操干。郑允浩被顶撞得连呻吟都碎了一地，夹杂在里面还有语不成调的几句昌珉。  
他脸红透了，眼角聚着些水汽快要落下来。在拉扯之下郑允浩只有尾椎堪堪抵在桌边，他抓紧青年的手腕，因为恐慌无意识地缩紧了后穴。  
“要掉下去了。”他喃喃自语时也像撒娇。沈昌珉听到了，毫无征兆地用力将自己全部顶进去，郑允浩惊呼一声扬起脖颈，于是下颌也留下些暗色的痕迹。  
仍是下午天光大亮的时候，他们在只拉着一层纱帘的窗户前做爱，荒唐又放荡。  
沈昌珉解开他板正的衬衣，因为常年不见光而雪白的胸膛铺在他眼前。呼吸时好像郑允浩胸前对男性来说过于丰满的软肉也在颤动，沈昌珉伸手拧了一把，鲜红的血痕就浮现出来，像一副艳丽的画。  
他心口一把火烧得更盛。  
快感粗野直白，二十岁出头的青年像是有用不完的精力，沉浸在过于陌生和激烈的满足感中无法自拔。郑允浩很快累了，几乎没有支撑点的姿势让他尾椎开始发痛。  
“昌珉，去、去床上好不好？”他讨好地用双腿圈紧他，黏糊糊地带出些鼻音，眯起眼睛像只讨饶的狐狸。  
“还好现在正在放假，”沈昌珉装模作样地叹气，眼睛里明晃晃的愉悦却骗不了人，“要不然老师这个样子怎么能去上班呢？”

 

沈昌珉是被热醒的。  
郑允浩几乎是缩在他怀里，呼吸就直接扑在下颌。大概是昨天被折腾惨了，平时该起床的时间他却仍旧睡得安稳。沈昌珉舍不得动，抬手捋顺他乱蓬蓬的黑发，就这么带着饕足的笑看了他一会儿，像只吃饱喝足后终于温顺下来的雄鹿。  
渐渐吻就落上去了，从眉心到鼻尖，沈昌珉看到他颤抖的睫毛，好像落在风中的百合。他的百合很快就被吵醒了，睁开一双湿润的黑色眼睛。他们对视了几秒钟，郑允浩哑着嗓子对他说早安。  
沈昌珉恶作剧般地凑过去亲吻他耳尖。他昨天发现这里是男人的敏感区，任何细微的动作都能让他颤抖不停。早晨的欲望总是经不起撩拨，郑允浩很快红了脸，他伸出手把使坏的人推开，想坐起身时又被掐一把腰间的软肉，最后正中恶人下怀。  
“没事的话再躺一会儿？”沈昌珉笑着问他，“昨天好像把你累坏了。”  
郑允浩抿着唇看他，眼神里很有些嗔怒。通常沈昌珉难见他私下模样，抬起手像是逗猫一样摸了摸年上恋人的下巴：“老师也很开心吧，高潮的样子很漂亮呢，老师哭着求我的时候也是——”他这时得了便宜还卖乖，对自己昨天的恶劣行径闭口不谈，“现在想起来真是有点吓到了。”  
他一边说，一边用发烫的性器抵在郑允浩大腿间。男人像是躲避，向后缩了缩身子，还没等沈昌珉动作就已经抓住他的睡衣领口借力撑起身子。大概只有一瞬间，在沈昌珉还没来得及回过神的时候他动作蛮横地直接跨坐在青年腰胯间，昨天睡前胡乱套上的T恤只松松垮垮地挂在肩头，笔直的双腿伸展开，是全然炫耀和引诱的姿态。  
“沈昌珉，”郑允浩伸出手拍拍他的脸颊，居高临下的目光里带着些年长者的优越感，“下次再想调戏我先看清楚到底是谁吧。我可不是那只兔子精，能心甘情愿被你折腾那么久。要我说啊，昨天你该不会是第一次吧？什么技巧都不会，就只知道用蛮力折腾。”  
他的腰仍在隐隐作痛，只好低声骂了一句泄愤。床头闹钟的时针已经指向9，他一只手抵在沈昌珉胸口，理直气壮地指使他：“去做早饭吧，你说……”  
“原来老师对我还不满意。”沈昌珉直接打断他。他坐起身，拍了拍郑允浩紧实圆润的臀肉，像是示意他下来的意思。但马上，男人想要动作的脚踝被攥住了，沈昌珉从有些嶙峋的腕骨开始向上摩挲，最后手臂一揽，箍紧了他在自己怀中。  
郑允浩的内裤在拉扯中变得松松垮垮。一夜过去，他后穴仍松软湿热，沈昌珉把勃起顶进去，毫不费力就深入了大半。  
“那还麻烦您敬业一些，”他在郑允浩惊怒的喘息声中睁大一双透亮眼睛，唇边笑容乖巧，十足十的好学生模样，“不辞辛苦地再教教我吧。”


End file.
